Chaos and Calm
by Jazba
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki was a smart woman, added with her determination and will to never back down she was unstoppable once she put her mind to a task. The current task at hand was protecting her unborn child, this is a tale of how she (and eight others) did so along with the many hiccups along the way. FemNaru.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that lovely and amazing anime belongs to the equally amazing and wonderful Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own the other characters and stories that will be mentioned later.**

**Firstly if you are reading this, let it be warned I am going to create this into a multi-crossover but you will not need to have watched or read them to understand what I am writing. I want to thank anyone who reads this and I hope that it's ok. I enjoyed writing this chapter and coming up with this story so much. I also hope it is long enough for your liking. Anyways I promise, I swear that I will become a better writer if you just stick around. So please stay, read and review. Criticism is welcome :)**

* * *

Prologue

_Sealing: also known as fūinjutsu the art of placing an object or living creature within the matter of another object. This practice allows for users to bend reality to their will, as a seal is able to hold anything that the mind can imagine and will relinquish its' hold on the object or living creature whenever the practitioner wishes. It is the innate ability to make the impossible, possible. _

Kushina Uzumaki was a smart woman. Her fiery disposition and determination made her unstoppable once she put her mind to a task. The task she was currently undertaking was how to best look after her unborn child. She knew from her own experience that the ninja world was a hard place. It truly was survival of the fittest. So when Kushina found that she was to give birth to another life, every length had been taken to keep her unborn child safe and happy. 'The Plan' had been hatched. The Uzumakis were a family known for their excellence in sealing. Added with Kushina's unusual chakra, she was a force to be reckoned with.

With only two months before her due date, her stomach now ballooned outwards, stretching her dress tight across her stomach. 'The Plan' was dangerous in itself, but after many tests, Kushina was ready to implement it. Everything that would guarantee the happiness of her child would be ensured with 'The Plan.' Wisps of red hair that had fallen from her bun stuck to her neck and with a deep breath Kushina finished drawing the last seal. Getting to her feet slowly she sighed in contentment, a slight sheen of sweat that glistened on her skin was the only visible sign of her exhaustion.

If one were to walk into the room, he or she would have been amazed. The floor of the room was covered in an array of seals, some simple and others so complicated and intricate that even the most learned Seal Masters would have had difficulty recreating them let alone knowing them. The smell of sweet grass, musk and white sage wafted through the air, while candles illuminated the room, casting shadows along the walls.

Kushina was not a woman who allowed her head to be filled with delusions of happily ever afters; Kushina was a realist who accepted the many harsh facts of life. Everyone died. It was common knowledge, but what scared her was what would happen if she died when her baby needed her. She had seen the children who had lost either one parent or both of them in the war. They looked disoriented, as if their happiness had vanished, their eyes missing something that was surely essential in a child. Kushina would rather die a million times over than let her baby have eyes like those children. Her baby, whether it was a boy or a girl, would be loved. They would be treasured and adored. She would make sure of it.

Everything was ready.

"_What you are doing?"_ A harsh voice interrupted her.

The voice was inhuman, growling akin to an animal and louder than a gong; it crackled like fire and pierced the ears of all who heard it like nails upon a blackboard. Kushina raised her hands to her head, cupping her forehead to relieve the heat and anger that now thrummed throughout her body. A cool chill filled her body as a breeze danced across her skin leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"_This has nothing to do with a foul beast such as yourself. Be gone, leave me!"_ Kushina whispered with undulated anger.

At a young age Kushina had participated in a ritual. A ritual that involved tying a demons soul to that of a humans. Since the dreadful night of the binding, Kushina had held the soul of a demon inside her. A demon so terrifying and bone-chilling, that many refused to be in proximity of her. Its name, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But, though she was its jailor, many could not tell the difference between a prison and its prisoner.

"_You wretched human. Do not do this! You do not understand the consequences of such an act-"_

With a mighty shove Kushina threw the owner of the voice into the far corners of her mind, imprisoning it in a cage. She did not wish to hear that her plan would not work. Kushina held no doubts for she had planned for everything.

As soon as the family had found she was pregnant, a meeting had been called and everyone with the knowledge of the upcoming birth was sworn to secrecy. For Kushina, this would be a monumental moment in her life, as both Jiraiya and Minato had already stated their concerns that when she gave birth, the demon could free itself from its bindings. In secrecy, away from Minatos ears, the Sandaime and Jiraiya had begged her to terminate the pregnancy but she had adamantly refused. Kushina Uzumaki was arrogant, impulsive and stubborn but she was not a coward.

Standing, Kushina picked up a large ceremonial knife, kanji and runes running along its blade and gems buried in its hilt. Running the sharp curve of the knife along her palm, she bit down on her lip to stop a gasp escaping. Blood beaded along the cut and raising her hand out towards the seals, palm down. She clenched her hand, forcing her blood to drip slowly onto the seals below her.

It was done.

Her azure blue eyes softened in satisfaction, thick red lips curling into a smirk. The candles were snuffed out by a sudden gust of wind, bringing with it the harsh scent of death and decay. The seals on the floor appeared to begin to bleed, the ink running from them in rivulets, turning themselves into a massive pool of black. Resting her hand against her stomach, Kushina felt the Kyuubi shy away in fear of what she had done. The demon banged against its cage, screaming incoherent words at her filled with anger, resentment and fear.

Kushina raised her head high, waiting to reap the benefits of her ritual. Nothing happened. There was not a stir, the wind disappeared and the ink dried, becoming nothing more than a stain; not even the smell of the herbs lingered. With a strangled cry, Kushina sank to the ground, tears staining her face. So much work and effort, so much time had been put into 'The Plan' all for it to amount to nothing. The sound that emanated from her throat was a sorrowful, haunting sound. There was nothing left, there was no more she could do. Hollowly she stood, knees trembling and slowly began to break inside as the demon cackled, revelling in her anguish.

What Kushina did not yet know was that 'The Plan' had in fact worked. Frankly, Kushina Uzumaki would find that 'The Plan' had worked only after her death. Kushina Uzumaki died next to her husband, saving their baby from the undulating rage and hate that was the Kyuubi, when it was unsealed by a masked man. Hastily the Kyuubi that had once been bound to Kushina was sealed in the closest and easiest vassal, a small innocent baby girl. Kushina's spirit had screamed in anguish, damning herself to the fiery pits of hell for her child was now forced to carry a demon because of her body's weakness. Yet as her spirit began to ascend to the netherworld an unexplainable event occurred. Kushina Uzumakis's spirit stopped, hovering between the unknown. Then with a joyous cry, filled with merriment and glee her spirit descended downwards, towards the Earth once more, tying itself to the spirit of her baby daughter, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina's plan had been to bind a guardian to her child, but what she had done was a far more powerful form of magic. Kushina Uzumaki had bound to her daughter a guardian angel. Or in truth, nine.

* * *

**So there it is, the prologue is done. Do you think that I should continue it? As stated up the top, hit the review button so I can know what I need to get better at. **


End file.
